harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Parkin
, teachers begin using this type of grades to prepare their students for their OWL exams, implying that Skye was likely at least in her fifth year in 1985. Her latest possible year of birth is 1973, which would make her a second year, as Harry Potter was the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch player in around a century in 1991. Additionally, in , it is stated that she will still play on the team in the future, meaning she did not graduate in 1986, and continued attending Hogwarts in the 1986–1987 school year. |died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-bloodShe comes from a well-known Quidditch family and her father was described as a "Quidditch legend" |marital= |nationality=Scottish (see video) |alias= |title=Chaser |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Brown with blue tips |eyes=Green |skin=Light |family=*Ethan Parkin (father) *Brothers *Parkin family |romances= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Skye Parkin was a Scottish witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1980s and played on a Quidditch team. Biography Skye was born as a member of the Parkin family, which was famous for Quidditch. Her father, Ethan Parkin, was considered a Quidditch legend, and her ancestors founded the Wigtown Wanderers. During her time at Hogwarts, Skye was Sorted into the same house as Jacob's sibling. At some point during her time at school, she became a Chaser of the Quidditch team. , Quidditch Season 1, Chapter 1 During the first practise match of the term, Skye saved Jacob's sibling from getting hit by a Bludger that is heading towards the stands. However, while she saved them, her play cost her team by letting the opposing Seeker to win, and knocking out her team's Chaser for the season. Jacob's sibling was convinced by Penny Haywood to pursue the vacant Chaser position. However, to make the team and earn a tryout invitation, training was needed, so Skye was sought out. After being exposed by Rubeus Hagrid about her inexperience, Skye opened about her weakness - Charms, because it was her worst subject. With an exam in that class due the next day and doubtful of the sibling's ability in the subject, Skye initially turned down their offer to tutor her. Although reluctant, Skye agreed to take the sibling under her wing in return for promising an immediate charms lesson. However, a windy day on the pitch meant that the lesson had to be cut short - the pages Skye torn out of her textbook had to be caught by her trainee before they blew away. Regardless, Skye gave Jacob's sibling a Quidditch lesson of her own, seeing if they were able to mount a hexed broom. Worried that she might be wasting time in lieu of keeping up to her family and her teachers' expectations, Skye called off the lesson early. She explained that she was pressured by her father to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup for her house. Taking into account how Jacob's sibling displayed natural Quidditch instincts while collecting the stray pages and mounting the hexed broom, Skye realised they could be the other chaser her team needs to make the prospects of her house winning the cup a reality. Encouraged, she continued to serve as a mentor for the potential chaser. After teaching the sibling the Quidditch move her ancestors developed - the Parkin's Pincer, Skye received the news that her father had been injured in an match against the Montrose Magpies and was in hospital, prompting her to return home temporarily to check on Ethan and keep him company as he recovered. She assured Jacob's sibling that they would get a tryout invitation by the time she came back to school. Later, it was made clear that Skye would not be gone long, as her father was making a speedy recovery. With her father getting better, Skye returned back to Hogwarts just in time for tryouts. She, the captain Orion Amari and Jacob's sibling together played one final practise match before tryouts were to begin. Personality and traits Skye was a courageous yet competitive girl, given she had to carry Parkin's lofty standard as a Quidditch family. She was also good at multitasking, given that her family travelled often. For this reason, Skye preferred to travel light. To do achieve this, she tended to tear off pages in books, the problem being that a gust of wind can result in the pages scattering and becoming lost. Due to the pressure of both her family to succeed in Quidditch and her professors to excel in her classes, Skye was academically poor, especially in Charms, but began to improve with the help of Jacob's sibling. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Skye was a highly accomplished and skilful broomstick flyer, having played Quidditch extensively and successfully throughout her Hogwarts years for the position of Chaser. Possessions * Comet 260: This model of racing broom has been trusted by the family for generations. Behind the scenes *Her house is the same as that of Jacob's sibling, which is chosen by the player. *In official material posted by the creators of , including the loading screen from 4 September to 10 October 2019, she is usually shown as a Gryffindor. *Similarly to Murphy McNully and Orion Amari, her year is not shown in the friends section. Appearances * Notes and references ru:Скай Паркин Category:20th century births Category:Chasers Category:Females Category:Green-eyed individuals Skye Category:Scottish individuals Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards